


无题1.0

by Ubume



Category: 18+ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubume/pseuds/Ubume
Kudos: 6





	无题1.0

无题1.0

卫青进来的时候，屋外的阳光正好穿过宫室的窗棂平摊在上位者的案前。刘彻眯着眼打量着这个刚刚从河东买马回来的少年，头发还些微带着湿气，应该是匆匆沐浴完就来觐见。跪拜的动作很是标准，正温驯地伏在地上。因着他前倾的姿势，露出的一小截脖颈在暗沉的宫殿里白得耀眼。殿外的风混着早春的寒意吹了进来，少年的身体颤了颤，但还是静静地趴在地上，就像......  
“就像是只小兽正摊开了肚皮在讨巧”刘彻想。他养着卫青两三年了，少年最近一段时间个子窜得很快，去了河东一个多月，回来又高了一截，倒是显得身体愈发单薄。  
趁这两天要好好养养，年轻的君王下定了决心。  
“陛下”，少年的声音正从清越向沉稳转变，清清润润，宛如殿外的春风搔着柔软的柳尖，直透到人心里。他喘起来一定很好听，殿上的天子漫无边际地想道。  
“仲卿此去可有什么奇遇？一回来就要见朕，应该是好消息。”  
“陛下”，少年直起腰来，却仍埋着头，一字一句清晰地禀报“臣此次不但带回了几匹优良种马还向胡商学到了……”  
“卫青，把头抬起来。”  
君主突然插声打断，语气还有点咬牙的意思。  
“诺”  
卫青一边暗自揣度今日有什么人惹到了这骄横的帝王一边慢慢抬头，却正和刘彻的眼光相接。卫青住了声，等着刘彻挥手叫宫人退下。殿中瞬时就只剩下君臣二人，两人都很有默契地没有出声，氛围逐渐变得古怪又粘稠。  
年轻的天子似是有点气恼这勾连不清的情状，终于起身几步走下台阶。行走间衣裳下摆带起的摩擦像是引信，顷刻点燃了宫殿中晦暗不明的气氛。  
随着刘彻脚步的逼近，卫青明显感到刚刚还蜷缩在角落里的那一小簇火苗已经爬上了他的脚腕，紧紧扒着他的皮肤不肯离去，空气粘稠得能滴下水来，就连呼吸中都带着湿意。  
他的君主终于在他面前站定，右手搭上他的肩膀，然后俯下身来，他说：“卫青......”，热气喷洒在耳边，有几缕化成了小蛇往他耳中钻去，硬是进到了骨头缝隙里。  
他看着近在咫尺的君王，双唇抿紧，眼神如刀，于是他亲了上去，慢慢地、认真地亲在刘彻的下颌上。  
“陛下......”，他低声唤道，下一刻少年就被掀翻在地，密集的亲吻落在他的耳畔、眉间、唇上。  
卫青侧过脸，压在他身上的人停了停，随之而来的是更迅疾的亲吻沿着脖颈一路而下。  
平日里总是夸赞卫青的性子一丝不苟，没想到在这个时候给刘彻造成了不小阻拦。  
连衣服都穿的那么严实，刘彻恨恨地想，又有点委屈，回过头去反复研磨卫青的耳垂。  
仲卿难道不想朕吗？朕还比不上几匹马吗？”  
卫青无奈地看着搂着他的君王，明明比他年长几岁，但有时闹起脾气来还要他去哄，只好侧过脸亲了亲他的眼皮，又去解了他的衣带。  
天子这点小爱好近侍基本都知道，再加上近年来羽翼渐丰，更没人管的了，便愈发尽兴了。  
卫青倒是没和刘彻真刀真枪实战过，不过值宿时偶尔也会互助一下，少年人的火气总要有地方去。  
蓦然想起曾经有次刘彻发着狠在他腿间撞弄，皮肤被磨得发红，液体粘腻淋满了股间，最后两人紧紧抱着一起泄了出来，呼吸乱的一塌糊涂却又互相交缠。  
刘彻见他手上动作放缓，一双平日里能将刀剑舞得行云流水的双手竟和衣带做起了冤家。  
细白的颈项摆在自己面前，鬓发凌乱，锁骨也因为刚刚那番纠缠从领口脱身出来。于是再忍不下去，一口咬住了那细长的脖颈，怀中的人明显震动了下，手上的动作开始加快。  
刘彻这才满意，收回利齿，转而叼住一小片后颈肉细细啄弄。  
当手掌抚上刘彻身下的灼热时，卫青明显感到刘彻的呼吸一窒，落在颈上的细吻也旋即变得热烈，一记一记宛如烙印，像是要把他拆骨吞吃。  
耳畔粗重的喘息混杂着浓烈的情欲又烧得他头脑发昏。等他回过神来，外衣已经被完全解开丢在地上，天子那双修长有劲的双手正顺着侧腰向上攀爬。  
“不对，这次不太一样。”卫青抓住脑中最后一点清明想道，“以往都没有那么过。”  
他又迅速撸动了几下掌中的物事，想要此事快点了结。可掌中那玩意儿像是得了什么天大的乐趣，涨得更大了。  
抬眼看了看刘彻，却见刘彻也正目不转睛地看着他，君王的深眸里瞧不出任何情绪，不管是山呼海啸还是狂风骤雨都被他牢牢地、安稳地压制着。  
玉石落地声音惊散了一室的暧昧，卫青这才发觉刘彻拔了他的簪子，想赶忙去拢住头发，下一刻却被刘彻打横抱起。  
“陛下——”卫青这回是真慌了，连声音都忘记了压制。  
刘彻却目光灼灼地盯着他，再一次俯下身，一字一顿道：“我们的仲卿长大了。”  
卫青被扔到榻上，想要逃开却被刘彻牢牢地压在身下动弹不得，正在发育期的少年，无论是经验还是气力都比不过已经荣登尊位数年的青年。  
几番折腾下来，人没跑掉，衣服倒是被扒了个精光。  
炙热的眼神在他身上逡巡不去，脚腕处的火苗也仿佛受了鼓舞，随着刘彻眼神的游走于四肢百骸，切入肌理，侵入心脾。  
卫青缓缓抬起手肘遮住眼睛，然后蜷起双腿，用大腿内侧轻轻地蹭了蹭刘彻的腰。就这样吧，卫青想，世上再也找不到比他更合我心意的人了。  
刘彻刚将盒中的香脂够到手，便发觉腰侧似有小动物般在讨好蹭弄，回身过来就看到这一幕，心头一热，连忙拉开卫青的手肘，果然少年紧咬着下唇，眼角发红，明明紧张得要命还在努力压抑着呼吸。  
“别怕，仲卿，朕会教你该怎么做。”一面说着一面身子覆了上去。  
天子缓慢而又坚定地撬开少年的牙关，强硬地要求他和他来一场唇齿纠缠、银丝勾连。  
舌尖扫过少年的上颚又去侵扰他的舌根，本就狭窄的腔室顿时地覆天翻，一进一退，一退一逐。  
唇齿嬉戏的高热随着手下动作蔓延至全身，他掐了一把少年的细腰，又去逗弄身前两点，引得少年如猫般嘤咛哼叫。  
掌下的皮肤光滑温润，绷紧时却暗藏力量，随手拂过就能惹起一片颤栗。  
太敏感了，刘彻想，也太合心意了，完全就是合着他的心意长的，或者就是合着他的心意养的。  
胸前两点颤颤巍巍立起，他一口含住，反复咬啮乳尖，坏心眼地叼住乳头左拉右拽，另一边又用手狠狠揉捏捻弄。少年终是受不住了，喉咙里发出低低的呜咽，又用腿来勾他的腰。  
——老实点。  
刘彻拍了拍他的臀部，抽身退去，借着帐中烛火细细品看身下人的表情。  
少年双眉紧蹙，两颊泛红，嘴唇微张，细密的呻吟被强行压抑在喉咙口，鼻尖覆了层薄汗，平时柔顺的双眼紧紧合拢，而刚刚被亲吻逼出来的眼泪正顺着眼角而下。  
似乎是久不见他动作，少年的眼皮颤颤抬起前来寻他，一双眸子湿润透亮，像是一只缠人的幼兽。  
他再不忍下去，趁着少年睁眼的瞬间，用力分开他的双腿推至胸前，柔韧的腰身被弯到不可思议的弧度，臀部被高高抬起，就连躺着的少年都能看个清楚。  
——乖，把眼睛睁开，朕要你好好看着。  
说罢，便将沾了脂油的手指往里送，高热的媚肉紧贴上来，叫他寸步难行，身下的少年更是死命勾住他的脖子，身体抖得不成样子，只好回过身来一边嘴上安抚，一边揉弄少年的前端。  
——怕什么，有朕在，还能有人欺负得了朕的建章监不成？  
不就是你吗，卫青暗自磨牙，身下的快感越来越强烈，他甚至能想象君主那保养精细的手掌微微张开，修长的五指环住柱身，上下挪动，间或用修剪圆润的指甲轻轻刮弄铃口，就连上面的囊袋也被反复揉捏。  
情欲在体内不断冲撞肆虐，越积越厚，终于冲垮了他理智的最后一条防线。紧紧抱住天子双肩，仰头咬在他的喉结上，纱帐翻飞中，他听见他的声音在说，陛下，快一点。  
白浊的腥液溅在天子黑红的常服上，星星点点，像是幼时在野外所见的广袤星空，卫青失神地想。刚刚发泄过的身体惫懒绵软，他还处在回甘阶段，身上的君王已经强硬地掰开他的双腿，将整个人嵌了进来。  
默默忍受刘彻的手指在自己身体里作威作福，手指一节节进来时，后穴已经自发地贴了上去，指节弯曲，轻搔内壁，像是有根羽毛正在挠着胸口，前面又开始站了起来。  
他被这种似有若无的痒快逼疯了，只好又去拿小腿内侧去蹭刘彻，可这回才堪堪伸到他的胯间，便被他一把抓住脚踝，狠狠分开推至胸前，瞬间他的膝盖和双肩并行，整个人被折叠起来。  
太过分了，他心想，这比刚刚还过分。少年人的腰肢再怎么柔软都遭不住如此折腾。年轻的天子却不以为意，拿起榻上的枕头垫在他的后腰处，冰凉的玉枕刺得他身体不由自主地抬高。  
这回看的更分明了，暖帐红烛下，天子已经进去了三根手指，每一次抽出都被后穴牢牢吸住索求，乳白色的脂油已经完全是液体状态，正顺着不断进出的手指淋漓而下，股间狼藉不堪，一片粘腻。察觉到他的目光，刘彻将手指慢慢抽出，炙热的甬道还在卖力挽留，最后在指尖勾出一条银丝。  
少年的腿被稍稍放下，随即又被青年要求环住他的腰部，双臀被抬起，天子的阳物在他双股之间磨蹭抽动，蓄势待发。他将他半搂了起来，耳边的喘息像是化成实质的情欲，一浪高过一浪。  
他说，看着朕，仲卿，好好看着朕。于是他便看着他的君主一寸一寸进到他的身体内，内壁被天子的灼热一点一点破开。很痛但又很快活，就像是寻到了一块带刺的肉，不舍得放开也不能放开。  
他望着伏在他身上的天子，汗珠正顺着他的下颌线滚动，他又看了一眼，然后伸手摘了君王的簪子，在刘彻略显惊愕的眼光中，卫青环住他，在他耳边像是叹息一般，唤了一声陛下。  
紧，太紧了。这是英明神武的皇帝陛下目前唯一的想法。少年的青涩好似一张缚网，箍得他难受，但炙热服帖的媚肉却尽心尽力地吮嘬着他的阳物，让他不肯放手。  
额前的碎发已经被汗打湿，喉咙里逸出几声模糊不清的呻吟，唯有双眼，璀璨如星，直烧到他心里去。刘彻掐住少年的腰部，下身大力抽插顶弄，身下的人挣脱不得，只能扒拉着他的后背，随着他的动作起伏颠簸，破碎的呻吟从口中流出又被君王悉数吞下。  
突然少年如脱水的鱼儿一般弹跳起来，刘彻知道这是得趣了，便愈发向那点冲撞研磨，少年想要逃开却被他牢牢禁锢在怀里，急促的泣音如小兽哀鸣撞得他耳膜疼。  
他猛地将少年转过身去，让他直接坐在他的怀中，从下往上用力肏弄，茎身整根抽出又大力插入，撞得臀肉啪啪作响。这个姿势下的卫青毫无着力点，双手只能勉强撑在刘彻的腿上，任他掐着腰予取予求。  
快感在身体内横冲直撞，呼喊着寻找宣泄口。卫青伸出手想去抚慰前端，却被刘彻反手锁在身后。  
他难耐地靠在君王的肩上小声抽泣，声音绵软地求他，陛下，陛下，饶过臣吧。背后的君王却一边咬着他的脖子一边在他耳边吹气，他说，仲卿，你喘起来果然好听。  
卫青终于受不住在哭叫中泄了出来，浓烈长久的高潮让他整个人都在颤栗，脱力的身子被刘彻摆弄成更为不堪的姿势。他托着卫青的胯部，使其臀部高高抬起，卫青的双肘已经无力支撑身体，只能伏在塌上，腰臀之间弯出了惊人的曲线，甚至可以放上一枚钱币，刘彻心想。  
饱满结实的臀肉在他掌下被揉捏成各种形状，随着他每一次的拍打，少年的后背都轻轻弹起又无力倒下，惨遭蹂躏的后穴仍一张一张地吐着脂油，他俯身埋了进去，后穴立即恬不知耻地黏上来吸附吮咬，高潮过后敏感的身子带给他别样的满足感。  
身下的少年已处于半昏半醒的状态，可是身体却异常乖巧，扭着身子要来索吻。他钳住卫青的下巴，迫使他主动伸出舌尖来给他戏弄，少年似是委屈的哼唧了下，仍是乖乖地舔咬他的手指。他夹住卫青的舌头反复搅弄，惹得口涎满溢，满手都是。  
因着他手上的动作，身下的小穴一抽一抽，极力讨好于他，他犹嫌不足，将身下人的双腿分至最开，把自己完完全全地嵌入到少年的身体里，直撞了数十下才泄了身。  
身下的臣子已经成了一滩软泥，他拂开纷乱的发丝，在少年的脸上细细地亲吻。  
——卫青.....  
——嗯？  
——你要一辈子都陪着朕，千年万年你都要在朕的身边。  
——好的，我的陛下。


End file.
